Draco Dormiens
by JustDanny
Summary: A veces merece la pena despertar a los dragones dormidos. Future!Fic. Draco/Hermione, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Astoria y otros.
1. When all is said and done

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Nota de la Autora**: no me creo que esté haciendo esto. En serio. No me lo puedo creer. No sólo he vuelto a (que ya de por sí es algo digno de mención), sino que lo hago con algo que tiene pinta de three-shots o algo por el estilo. Y que es het. Y que es (redoble de tambores, por favor) Dramione. (¿Por qué todos me salen tan apocalípticos, ya que estamos?) En fin, que ahí lo tenemos. Aplausos, flames y reviews acusándome de locura en el botoncico de abajo, gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Dormiens<strong>

**When all is said and done**

Respira hondo, se arma de valor. Entra en la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara, el pelo recogido, una excusa preparada. Y nada más verle le tiemblan las manos, los labios, la convicción, se le tambalean las ideas y el recuerdo de otros besos -hace mucho, hace años, cuando todavía lo significaban todo en el mundo, cuando querían decir algo- vuelve de golpe, la deja sin aire. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?, pregunta él; Hermione se encoge de hombros. Bien, como siempre, responde.

De verdad que lo siento.

* * *

><p>Para él es más fácil. Para él sólo hace falta un portazo, y Astoria entiende. ¿Otra vez?, pregunta; él resopla. Qué esperabas, le dice. Nunca te prometí nada, y sabe que no tiene por qué decirlo, no tiene por qué excusarse porque no va a cambiar nada. Pero lo hace. Lo hace porque se siente algo mejor, aunque sea poco, aunque no arregle el mundo ni esa mierda de matrimonio. Deja caer el maletín al suelo, se quita los zapatos; entra en la habitación.<p>

Su mujer suspira, se suelta el pelo. ¿Cuándo quieres que firme?, le pregunta; usa ese mismo tono de voz, monótono, de otras veces, el que adopta después de cada discusión, cada pelea. Lleva viendo venir esto mucho tiempo. Demasiado. No es una niña; puede aceptarlo.

Sabes que ella no va a hacer lo mismo, ¿verdad?, le pregunta. No conoce a Hermione Weasley -no de cerca, no más allá del personaje público y las fotos de después de la Guerra-, pero no lo necesita. Sabe qué perfume se pone, se ha aprendido el color de su pelo, la marca de pintalabios que utiliza de lunes a viernes, la de los fines de semana. Una mujer así no lo deja todo, piensa, para irse con un hombre.

Una parte de ella disfruta sabiendo eso.

Draco se encoge de hombros. No lo hago por ella, miente entre dientes, sin mucho entusiasmo. No lo hago por esa sangre sucia -sigue utilizando el insulto, aunque ya ha perdido fuerza, aunque casi va dirigido a él mismo, ahora, y no a ella-; lo hago por mí, Astoria. No aguanto más.

Ella asiente. Se levanta de la cama. He encontrado un buen abogado, le dice. No cobra mucho, pero está bien. Si nos ponemos de acuerdo no habrá muchos problemas, ¿no te parece?

Él traga saliva, se encoge de hombros. La cama chirría un poco cuando se deja caer encima. ¿Podré ver a Scorpius?, pregunta, y algo dentro de Astoria grita que no, hijo de perra, no vas a ver a mi niño nunca más, después de esto.

Asiente, sin embargo. Claro, dice. Podemos tener custodia compartida, y sabe que está siendo buena, sabe que está siendo mejor de lo que él merece, después de tantos años. Después de intentar engañarla y de decirle que la quería, que la sigue queriendo. No te preocupes, añade; se sienta en la cama, a su lado. Ya nos las apañaremos.

* * *

><p>Ron no sospecha nada; eso lo sabe. Ron no sospecha nada porque se resiste a hacerlo, se resiste a recelar y a preguntarle dónde va los viernes por la noche, cuando no vuelve a casa. Ron no sospecha nada porque, Hermione lo tiene claro, hace todo lo posible por no sospechar.<p>

Ginny es distinta. Sigue siendo su hermano.

Le lanza pullas, de vez en cuando. Cuando se pierde una comida familiar, por ejemplo -hay muchas y es imposible ir a todas, se defiende Hermione, pero es una excusa débil, patética, y ambas lo saben-, o cuando se marcha todo un fin de semana en un viaje de trabajo. Puede que eso llame la atención de Harry, también, pero él nunca habla. Hermione se lo agradece; no sabría cómo explicarlo. No es que no lo quiera -salvo porque no le quiere, ya no-, no es que se haya acabado. No es que ese otro hombre, Draco, le dé algo que Ron no pueda darle. O eso cree, eso quiere creer. Una parte de ella querría seguir enamorada de ese chico de diecisiete años, pero Ronald Weasley también ha cambiado.

¿Te vas?, pregunta Ginny. Es casi de noche, y Hermione está cansada de todo esto -de estar todos juntos, Harry y Ginny y George y Angie y Ron y ella-, quiere escapar. Asiente con la cabeza, coge el abrigo. Lo siento, murmura. Ron, cariño, nos vemos mañana. Me toca entrar temprano, y su marido sabe que es mentira, tiene que saberlo, por favor. Tienes que darte cuenta de algo, pero es su hermana pequeña la que habla otra vez.

¿En serio? Pensaba que tenías turno de tarde esta semana, suelta; Hermione hace un gesto que podría decir cualquier cosa, que podría no decir nada. Hay mucho trabajo, protesta. Y estoy cansada.

No está mintiendo. No del todo, por lo menos. Se despide con una sonrisa de Ginny, de George, de Angelina; le da un beso en la mejilla a Harry, y cree que podría hacer lo mismo con Ron. Tendría más sentido.

Le besa en los labios. Se los sabe de memoria, se le ocurre. Son muchos años.

Se le saltan un poco las lágrimas cuando abre la puerta. Nos vemos, dice, pide; cierra de un portazo. Y se apoya contra la pared porque no se cree capaz de seguir andando. Se le doblan las rodillas; saca el móvil del bolsillo. Dichosos aparatitos muggles, piensa sin fuerzas; marca un número.

Draco, soy yo, dice. ¿Tienes un rato?

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley tiene dieciséis años, y no es tonta. Puede que no sea el cerebrito de la familia -puede que unos y otros se empeñen en recordárselo-, pero no está ciega, y no es imbécil, y sabe perfectamente lo que está pasando. Más o menos.<p>

Son vacaciones de Navidad, y Albus se pasa el día pegado al teléfono. Si alguien se preguntara con quién habla, a estas alturas, ver a Lily intentando escuchar, ponerse aunque sea un segundo, se lo dejaría muy claro. No es que a Rose le haga gracia, desde luego, eso de que su prima esté obsesionada, literalmente obsesionada, con Scorpius Malfoy. Ni con ningún otro.

La vida en la Madriguera es aburrida, en su opinión. Hugo, en cambio, se lo pasa de miedo, pero es que Hugo no es ella, por suerte para él, y todavía tiene edad para llevarse bien con el resto de primos. Mejor que Rose, al menos, aunque eso no tenga mucho mérito.

Se deja caer en un sofá, justo al lado de Victoire y de Teddy -y ese es uno de los grandes problemas de la Madriguera, que uno no puede dejarse caer en un sofá y no estar al lado de nadie-, se pone los cascos. El mp4 es regalo de sus abuelos muggles, uno de los mejores que le han hecho en la vida, y su salvavidas cuando las vacaciones se vuelven insoportables, que es casi siempre. Rose Weasley no odia a su familia, de momento; es sólo que no los aguanta demasiado.

Albus se sienta en el brazo del sofá unos segundos más tarde, suspira dramáticamente, se estira. A ella se le escapa una sonrisa; es su primo favorito precisamente por eso. Le hace reír.

Apaga el mp4, se quita los cascos. ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?, pregunta; Albus se acerca más a ella, hasta que sus frentes se rozan, hasta que el pelo del chico le hace cosquillas en la cara.

No te lo vas a creer, le dice. No se han matado ni nada. Y hace un gesto ominoso, como si fuera una de las señales del fin del mundo. Scorp está alucinando, añade. Rose se ve obligada a intervenir.

Es lógico, Al. Cuando la gente se separa no tiene por qué incluir arañazos ni tirones de pelo, explica. Su primo se ríe.

Ya lo sé. Pero Scorp estaba preocupado. Y yo también, qué quieres que te diga. Cosas de mejores amigos, ya sabes.

Claro, ya lo sé, y lo cierto es que es mentira. El mejor amigo que tiene Rose, si se le puede llamar así, es su primo Albus Severus. Ni siquiera es cuestión de carácter, o de edad; es sólo que Al parece ser el único tipo en todo el Universo que está dispuesto a escucharla, o a hablar con ella como una persona normal.

Ser amiga de Albus, por supuesto, incluye a Scorp en el paquete.

En opinión de Rose, no es mala persona. No es tan creído como dicen algunos, ni tan imbécil. Puede que tenga un poco de cara, de vez en cuando, puede que se aproveche de su talento natural para el quidditch -porque lo tiene, el muchacho; eso no puede negarse- y que tenga cierta tendencia a meterse con miembros de la familia Weasley. No es nada que Rose no entienda, e incluso aprecie, de vez en cuando. No, el único problema de Malfoy, desde su punto de vista, es el apellido.

Hay quien hereda casas, fortunas. Hay quien hereda enfermedades, según los científicos muggles. Scorpius Malfoy ha heredado los errores de sus abuelos y de su padre.

Rose lo entiende. En cierta medida, claro. Sus primos y ella están viviendo justo lo contrario.

* * *

><p>Astoria Greengrass. Hacía mucho que no usaba ese apellido, claro. Hacía años, y es como ponerse un traje viejo, uno que se ha quedado algo pequeño y no le sienta tan bien como recordaba. Sigue siendo mucho mejor que Astoria Malfoy, por supuesto, sobre todo ahora. Sonríe frente al espejo. Tiene algunas arrugas nuevas.<p>

¿Astoria?, pregunta alguien al otro lado de la puerta. Ella se termina de vestir, sale del baño. Daphne está sentada en uno de los sillones viejos de papá, en el salón. Le saluda con un movimiento de cabeza. ¿Estás bien? Me tenías preocupada, dice. Ella se encoge de hombros, asiente, niega.

No lo tengo muy claro, responde.

Su hermana sonríe. Ya. Normal. Acabas de firmar, no te preocupes. Es lo mejor.

Y Astoria espera que lo sea. De verdad. Es sólo que no es fácil creérselo del todo.

Las niñas de la casa Greengrass sólo tenían que casarse. Era lo que papá quería, lo que mamá apoyaba, lo que les enseñaron y les hicieron repetir una y otra vez. Un buen marido, alguien con dinero y algo de cabeza y que os trate bien, como señoritas, como reinas. Alguien que os merezca.

Daphne visitó a su prometido doce años en Azkaban. Astoria acabó trabajando de oficinista.

No es la vida que papá imaginó para ellas, tiempo atrás. No es el mundo en que pensaban que vivirían.

Theo dice que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, y eso Astoria ya lo sabía. Theo diría que sí a cualquier cosa que diga su hermana. Salta a la calle desde la ventana, podría decir, y él confiaría en ella, diría si eso te hace feliz.

A veces, Astoria piensa que es eso lo que faltaba en su matrimonio. Ese amor ciego, la pasión que creía que tenían y que no era más que una sombra, un reflejo pobre, un sucedáneo. El quererse sin que importe nada más, levantarse una mañana y decidir que la persona con la que te acuestas es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida. A Astoria le han pasado muchas otras cosas, casi todas mejores que Draco.

Una parte de ella no está de acuerdo.

Está bien, murmura; se sienta en el sillón de enfrente. Scorpius..., empieza; Daphne sacude la cabeza.

Dice que quiere irse a casa de un amigo. Le he dado permiso. Volverá a la hora de cenar.

Astoria asiente con la cabeza, cierra los ojos. No sé cómo tendría que sentirme, dice. Libre. Dolida. Orgullosa. No lo sé.

Se muerde los labios. Las mujeres Greengrass no lloran.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny<strong>


	2. Our last summer

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: lo siento, lo siento. Prometo intentar actualizar más rápido. O intentar intentar actualizar más rápido, por lo menos. Pero es que la RL se hace así como un poco pesada a veces, y si a eso le sumamos los días en que FFnet no quiere funcionar... bueno, pues nos sale esto, un capítulo cada semana y media/dos semanas. Pero bueno, por lo menos estamos aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>Our last summer<strong>

Se besan con fuerza, con ganas, con desesperación; se besan como si fuera la última vez, la primera, como si no se hubiesen visto en la vida ni fueran a volver a verse. Se besan con pasión, como lo hacen todo, porque Hermione es una leona en el fondo y necesitaba esto, y Draco sabe seguirle el ritmo como si fuera suyo, como si fuera propio. Se ha aprendido su cuerpo de memoria, toca y lame y acaricia y muerde y ella se siente estallar, y es como las primeras veces con Ron, sólo que estas no son las primeras veces con Draco -y es mejor no pensar en ello, quizás-, sólo que esto es mucho mejor.

Se dejan caer en la cama, ella encima de él, y se quitan la ropa uno al otro, besos entre prenda y prenda, caricias a cada segundo. No son jóvenes, no son guapos, no son perfectos, y lo saben. Sus cuerpos no encajan como piezas de puzzle, no están hechos el uno para el otro, y Hermione se ríe porque él le hace cosquillas, un instante, y Draco titubea un segundo porque no sabe si puede seguir, si quiere seguir. Ella le besa, despacio, le recorre el labio con la lengua, y quizás sea lo mejor, ese no saber qué hacer, cómo hacerlo, quizás sea la mejor parte ese no ser perfectos.

Cuando se separan Draco la abraza. Es un gesto automático, uno que le sale más a menudo de lo que querría admitir, más de lo que le gustaría, a veces. Hermione suele moverse en un segundo, cuando lo hace, alejarse un poco de él porque, al fin y al cabo, ya han tenido bastante el uno del otro. Sólo que no es verdad. Sólo que hay veces en que Draco querría agarrarle el brazo y obligarla a volver a la cama, con él, a quedarse quieta un momento y fingir que es otra cosa, todo esto, que ella no va a volver a su casa, a su familia. Que no le va a dejar solo.

Hoy, Hermione no se mueve. Se acerca más a su cuerpo, apoya la cabeza en su pecho. Cierra los ojos.

A Draco le cuesta unos segundos darse cuenta de que está llorando.

* * *

><p>Deberías hablar con él, dice Ginny, de pronto. Harry finge no haberla escuchado; tampoco sabe qué decirle. No quiere hacerlo, no quiere hablar con Ron y contarle lo que se resiste a saber; no quiere ser un buen amigo si eso significa hacerles daño.<p>

Harry, protesta su mujer. Harry, sé que me estás escuchando. Y él lo entiende, de verdad, porque es su hermano y Ginny es una Weasley, por encima de todo, y la familia es la familia. Él entiende que quiera meterse de lleno, en todo esto, pero no se ve capaz. Ginny, empieza; no sabe cómo explicárselo. Ginny, no es tan fácil, le dice.

Ella resopla. Claro. No es tan fácil, no te jode, masculla; sale de la habitación, da un portazo. Harry suspira.

* * *

><p>La Madriguera está en plena ebullición; falta menos de una semana para Navidad, y los niños han vuelto a casa desde Hogwarts y tiene que haber algo de magia en todo esto, piensa Ron, porque es imposible que quepan todos en una casa tan pequeña.<p>

Los adultos vienen y van, por supuesto. Él mismo no duerme aquí, duerme en casa, y Harry y Ginny tampoco se quedan; no hay sitio para todos. Pero a Molly le gusta esto, este ajetreo continuo, este agobio, el ambiente cargado de ruido y el no poder entrar en ninguna habitación sin encontrarte con alguien. Sonríe. No está tan mal, supone; le recuerda a las Navidades de antes, cuando eran unos críos y no sabían nada de guerras ni del mundo ni de cómo funcionan las cosas.

Choca con alguien en un pasillo. Maldice por lo bajo, porque le han pisado y duele más de lo que esperaba; es lo que pasa, supone, cuando te clavan un tacón. Ten cuidado, joder, Ginny, masculla incluso antes de mirarla. Su hermana resopla.

Esto no le gusta nada.

Ginny Weasley es como una versión en reducida de su madre. Tiene la misma determinación furiosa, la misma mala leche, ese aire de autoridad. Ron todavía no ha descubierto cómo sobrevive Harry. Supone que de la misma forma en que lo hace su padre, Arthur.

Ron, dice su hermana, Ron, te estaba buscando. Y él sabe de qué quiere hablar, por supuesto, sabe por qué le busca -no es imbécil, joder, aunque haya quien piense lo contrario-, y no es un buen momento. Nunca es un buen momento, en su opinión, para hablar de algo así.

Gin, empieza; ella le corta con un gesto, le agarra del brazo y le arrastra hasta una habitación vacía. Ron maldice por lo bajo; tiene cojones, piensa, que sea capaz de encontrar la única sala donde no hay nadie en toda la casa.

Ron, tenemos que hablar, dice Ginny; él sacude la cabeza. Gin, por favor, déjalo, ¿quieres?, le dice, pero su hermana es cabezota. Es cabezota y parece dolida, furiosa, una leona dispuesta a defender a su camada. Y una mierda, dice, y una mierda, Ron. Esto es serio.

Y él lo sabe. Claro que lo sabe: no está ciego. No está ciego y no es tonto, y no quiere tener esta conversación porque entonces no podrá seguir fingiendo. No podrá mirar hacia otro lado y hacer como que no ve, no oye, no siente, y no preguntarle a Hermione dónde ha estado, con quién, por qué me haces esto.

Ginny, por favor, le pide. Va en serio. No digas nada, ¿quieres?

Ella le mira a los ojos, frunce el ceño. Le suelta el brazo.

* * *

><p>La Madriguera no es exactamente como la había imaginado, por supuesto. Es más grande, y más vieja, y está atestada de gente -y Scorpius sabía que la familia Weasley era grande, pero no se esperaba esto-. De pronto no parece tan buena idea, lo de pasar el día aquí, entre tantos pelirrojos, miradas hostiles que se clavan en él a cada paso. Albus no parece darse cuenta.<p>

Bueno, le dice, este es el salón. No es gran cosa -y Scorpius piensa que debería ver su piso, si esto le parece pequeño-, pero está bien. Las habitaciones están arriba. Te enseñaría la mía, pero la comparto con un ejército de primos, así que no hay mucho que ver. De todas formas, añade, lo interesante está en el patio.

Y le obliga a salir de la casa. No es que Scorpius se queje, por supuesto -habría que estar loco para querer quedarse allí dentro-, pero estaría bien un poco más de delicadeza.

¡Al, dice papá que recojas las escobas cuando acabes de usarlas!, grita una voz conocida; Scorpius sólo la ve de lejos, pero es difícil confundir a Lily Potter. Se le forma una sonrisa casi sin darse cuenta mientras Albus responde con un chillido, y se le ocurre que tampoco está tan mal, venir aquí. Mejor que estar en casa de sus tíos, supone, mejor que en cualquier otra parte en estos momentos.

Hola, Scorpius, le dicen desde atrás; no necesita girarse para saber quién le habla, tampoco. Rose Weasley es probablemente, y con excepción de Albus y Lily, la única de toda la familia Weasley con la que no le importaría mantener una conversación ahora mismo. Aunque tampoco demasiado larga.

Hola, saluda él; ella sonríe. Tiene el pelo más corto que hace una semana, cuando salieron de Hogwarts, y expresión aburrida. Se me ha ocurrido que podríamos ir a Londres, Al, dice; su primo se encoge de hombros. Por qué no.

Podemos quedarnos a dormir en mi casa, añade. Si a tu madre no le importa, Scorp. Se lo digo a mis padres en un momento, pero no creo que haya ningún problema. No sé, así despejamos esto un poco. Se lo podemos decir a Lils, también, y ahí Rose tuerce el gesto, pero se encoge de hombros.

Como veas.

A Scorpius casi le sale reírse a carcajadas, después de eso. Está dispuesto a rogarle de rodillas a su madre si hace falta con tal de que le deje ir, lo ha decidido.

Vale, dice. Voy a llamar un momento.

* * *

><p>¿Estás bien?, le pregunta. Hermione tarda en contestar y lo hace en voz baja, apretando los puños y acercándose aún más a él, y a Draco le gustaría que esto fuera otra cosa, otra escena. Qué se le va a hacer.<p>

No lo sé, dice ella. No tengo ni idea, Draco, no sé si estoy bien o no estoy bien o cómo estoy. Coño, añade, casi como si se le acabara de ocurrir, y él se ríe y sabe que es totalmente inapropiado, pero es que es raro escuchar a la señorita perfecta soltar palabras como esa. Hermione se relaja un poco después de eso. Le besa. Él la mira a los ojos.

Ella aparta la vista.

Estoy engañando a mi marido, Draco, confiesa. Estoy engañando a Ron, y, respira hondo, y no sé si merece la pena. Dime que merece la pena. Por favor.

Y suena casi patética, suena casi a una niña pequeña, aterrada, que se esconde debajo de las sábanas y no quiere salir. A Draco se le ocurre que, si eso fuera una metáfora, él ha conseguido asomar la cabeza. Enfrentarse al miedo.

Y se supone que la Gryffindor es ella.

Se encoge de hombros. No le estarías engañando si no estuvieras con él, Mione, le dice, porque no sabe qué más decirle. Yo ya he dejado a mi mujer, piensa, y puede que no lo haya hecho por ella, se repite una y otra vez, pero sabe que no es cierto.

Hermione se tensa de nuevo, se aleja de él. Draco resopla.

¿Te has enfadado?, le pregunta. ¿Estás cabreada, es eso? ¿Porque te he dicho la verdad, joder? Llevamos más tiempo juntos de lo que estuve con Astoria antes de casarnos, ¿sabes?, le dice, y sabe que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo en cuanto la mira a la cara.

Hermione tiene ese gesto tan suyo, la nariz algo arrugada, los dientes apretados. Está de pie, desnuda, está furiosa y dolida porque sabe que es verdad, sabe que él lo sabe y que no tiene sentido negarlo. No soy Astoria, Draco, suelta; él se calla que es por eso por lo que están juntos.

Respira hondo. Alguien tiene que ser el más maduro.

Ya lo sé, dice, y se levanta. La abraza, porque puede que sea lo que necesitan los dos, ahora mismo, la abraza y la besa en la frente, en el puente de la nariz, en los labios. Escucha, no te estoy diciendo... Se calla. Se calla, porque sí que se lo está diciendo, en realidad. Déjale; te estoy esperando.

Ya, murmura ella. Ya sé que no quieres decir eso, Draco.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo lo llevas?, pregunta Lily. Están sentados en uno de los sofás de Grimmauld Place. Ginny se empeñó en hacer reformas en su día, por supuesto, pero ni siquiera una Weasley ha podido darle a la casona un aire hogareño, acogedor. Aunque tenga las paredes recién pintadas y llenas de cuadros, Grimmauld Place, 12, sigue siendo un viejo castillo encantado.<p>

A Albus le gusta, en cierto modo. Puede que sea un poco raro, pero es su casa.

Scorpius se encoge de hombros. Yo qué sé, dice. Bien, supongo. Es... raro. Me lo esperaba, pero no es algo que te guste saber, no sé si me entiendes.

Albus se encoge de hombros. No, él no lo entiende: sus padres son algo así como la pareja perfecta, incluso después de tantos años -o quizás gracias a ellos-, y es difícil, muy difícil imaginárselos separados. Pero no lo dice.

Rose, por su parte, asiente. No ha hablado mucho en el rato que llevan aquí, y Albus sabe perfectamente que, en parte, es culpa suya -ha invitado a Lily y a Roxie y a Freddie y a la prima Dominique, que es rubia y guapa y tiene algo de veela, y Rosie se siente incómoda; no le gustan-. A veces, Albus se pregunta si lo hace queriendo, su prima, lo de no llevarse bien con nadie. Es verdad que cuesta estar con ella, al principio, pero tampoco es tan difícil. Sólo hace falta perseverar.

A Albus eso se le da de miedo.

Quince minutos más tarde, decide que el panorama no le gusta demasiado. Lily no hace más que mirar a Scorpius, que, por supuesto, la mira a ella; Fred, Roxie y Dominique han cogido una baraja de naipes explosivos, y Rose tiene puesto el modo "ausente" desde hace un rato. No hace nada más que mirar el móvil y escribir mensajes, y, si Albus no la conociera de siempre y supiera que es imposible, casi diría que la ha visto sonreír un instante.

Bueno, dice, creo que va siendo hora de que empiece la fiesta, ¿no? Por supuesto, no hay respuesta. Es lo que más odia en el mundo: sentirse ignorado. Pero es un hombre de recursos, y sabe perfectamente cuál es la puerta que da a la bodega, y cómo abrirla -un truquito que ha sacado de James-, y probablemente algo de alcohol no haga daño a estas alturas. Bueno, quizás a Lily, y a Fred y a Roxie, pero no a los demás. O eso espera.

Rose le habla justo cuando está a punto de salir del salón. Al, ¿te importa si viene un amigo a vernos?, pregunta. Algo en el estómago de Albus se revuelve. Enarca una ceja, sonríe. Le cuesta más que de costumbre.

Vaya, vaya, Rosie, eso no me lo habías contado.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny<strong>


	3. SOS

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: sí, sí, soy lenta. Qué vamos a hacerle. RL y esas cosas, que por algún motivo no hace nada más que interponerse entre los fanfics y yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Dormiens<strong>

**SOS**

Hay veces en que Hermione no sabe cómo responder. No le estarías engañando si no estuvieras con él, ha dicho Draco -lo ha repetido otras veces, claro, noches en las que no tenía fuerzas, la maldita frase, porque a él también le esperaban en casa-, y Hermione sabe que tiene razón. Un poco, al menos.

Podría habérselo dicho, haberlo admitido. Podría haberle confesado que ha pensado en dejar a Ron muchas veces, incluso antes de todo esto, antes de la reunión de antiguos alumnos y ese encuentro con un Draco distinto, más real, más humano, y un par de besos furtivos que se convirtieron en algo enorme, ominoso, en esto. Incluso poco después de la boda, porque es difícil atarse a alguien de esa forma, compartir tu vida y tu cama y cada minuto de cada día con esa misma persona.

Hermione no quería cambiarse el apellido. No quería dejar de ser ella misma, la chiquilla de diecisiete años capaz de enfrentarse a uno de los magos más poderosos de la Historia, la leona, la guerrera. No quería hacerse vieja.

A veces se pregunta si es eso lo que le pasa. Si son los años, el hastío, la falta de acción y de vida y de ganas. A veces cree que no quiere saberlo.

Podría dejar a Ron, piensa. Podría dejarlo, y entonces tendría a Draco, y quizás eso lo estropearía todo una vez más. Se levanta de la cama.

Me voy a casa.

* * *

><p>No hay mucho que contar, protesta Rose; su primo se acerca a ella, con esa sonrisa traviesa que pone a veces, y le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros. Vamos, vamos, Rosie, no me mientas.<p>

Ella se lo sacude de encima. Se ríe, también, en voz baja, y se alisa un mechón de pelo con la mano porque, bueno, quizás si hay algo que contar. No mucho, por supuesto. Y que lo haya no significa que vaya a hacerlo.

Se encoge de hombros. Tengo vida social, ¿tan raro es?, y supone que sí, es raro, porque Lily y Scorpius parecen haber escuchado parte de la conversación y se la acaban de quedar mirando. Es algo incómodo para Rose; tuerce el gesto.

Bueno, espero que a tu "amigo" -y las comillas se oyen, juraría la pelirroja- también le apetezca algo de beber, dice Albus, y sale de la habitación. Rose sacude la cabeza, coge el teléfono móvil. Tendría que estar a punto de llegar, piensa; no consigue dejar de sonreír.

Levanta la vista. Cinco pares de ojos están clavados en ella, descubre; carraspea, se hunde un poco en el sofá. Ojalá pudiera largarse de allí, piensa, ojalá pudiera perderse en Londres en lugar de estar en esa habitación. Ni siquiera ha intercambiado más de dos palabras con ninguno de ellos en el rato que llevan allí; incluso Scorpius la ha ignorado hasta ahora, demasiado ocupado con Lily como para darse cuenta de algo más. Y no está mal, casi lo prefiere. Mejor ser invisible que enfrentarse a las preguntas que van a venir ahora.

Dominique es la primera en hablar. ¿Un amigo?, pregunta, con ese acento francés casi artificial que tiene; Rose asiente con la cabeza. Sí, un amigo. Ya está.

¿Y cómo es ese amigo, Rose? Es el turno de Lily. Tiene los ojos clavados en ella y una expresión parecida a la de su hermano, y a su prima no le gusta el tono de voz que utiliza. Le recuerda por qué no habla de estas cosas -ni de nada, en realidad- con ella, le recuerda por qué no consigue llevarse bien con la mitad de su familia. Se levanta.

Muy simpático, dice. Voy al baño.

* * *

><p>Ginny, cariño, pásame los tomates, ¿quieres?<p>

Molly Weasley sigue cocinando, a pesar de los años, cada vez que su familia viene a pasar las fiestas. Ginny lleva tiempo diciéndole que no hace falta, puede hacerlo ella -y, ya puestos, los demás también pueden ayudar-, pero es inútil discutir con su madre. Así que hace lo que puede para ayudarla, porque preparar la comida y la cena para el sinfín de Weasleys que pueblan la casa es una tarea titánica. Si por ella fuera, pedirían algo vía Flu y fin del problema. Por supuesto, no va a decirle eso a la matrona Weasley. Podría ser peligroso.

Además, estar en la cocina le da tiempo para pensar, supone. Para decidir qué hacer, qué no hacer, aunque en el fondo ya lo sabe. Ron le ha pedido que se calle, que se esté quieta. Y casi le duele, no decir nada, casi le quema, pero es su hermano y no es tonto, no está ciego, y sabe. Y no quiere saber más.

Se aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara; tendría que cortárselo, piensa. Lleva un tiempo diciéndolo, va a cortarse el pelo muy corto, casi como un chico. Como se lleva ahora, se ha prometido, pero no se atreve. Ya no tiene veinte años, se le ocurre, ya no hace las cosas sin pensar, porque sí, porque le apetecen. Ahora se para, calcula antes de saltar. Y, a veces, decide bajar las escaleras.

Si Ron no quiere saber nada, supone, que así sea. Si tiene que seguir como si nada, sonriéndole a Hermione como si nunca hubiesen dejado de ser las chiquillas de antes, como si siguieran siendo las mejores amigas, se dice, para que todo siga funcionando, puede hacerlo. Al menos, merece la pena intentarlo.

* * *

><p>Le he pedido a Theo que nos deje la casa un rato, anuncia Daphne; Astoria levanta la vista del libro que sujeta, ese que lleva tres horas abierto por la página ciento doce. Ni siquiera sabe de qué trata; tampoco le importa.<p>

¿La casa?, pregunta, extrañada. ¿Y Scorpius?

Daphne sacude la cabeza. Se queda a dormir en casa de unos amigos, y a Astoria se le ocurre que quizás tendría que haberse enterado antes, haber podido decir que no. Frunce el ceño. ¿Le has dado permiso?

Su hermana asiente. No pasa nada, es mayorcito. Sabe cuidarse, Astoria. Y ya es hora de que le dejes salir de casa a un sitio que no sea ese estúpido castillo.

Se deja caer en el sofá, junto a ella. He pensado que podemos pedir comida muggle, ya sabes. Esa que encargas... encargabas en casa de vez en cuando. La de las cajitas. Y darnos un baño y relajarnos. Ese tipo de cosas.

A Astoria se le escapa una sonrisa: Daphne lo está intentando. No tiene paciencia con estas cosas, su hermana, no tiene paciencia y no tiene ni idea de qué es esto por lo que está pasando, pero lo intenta igual. Le recuerda a esos años, antes de que naciera Scorpius y Draco se fuera de casa cada noche. Le recuerda a los años que pasaron en el sofá de ese piso diminuto, muggle, que tenían -tienen- los Malfoy, abrazadas. A cuando era Daphne la que necesitaba a su hermana menor porque acababa de volver de Azkaban y le echo de menos, decía, no sé si puedo seguir esperando. No sé si puedo seguir con esto, Astoria, es mucho tiempo y estoy sola y no puedo, no puedo más.

Siguió adelante, por supuesto. Hubo muchas noches como esa, recuerda Daphne; de ahora en adelante habrá muchas más.

No está segura de poder sobrevivir.

Sacude la cabeza, esboza una sonrisa. Claro, dice, claro, lo que quieras. Pedimos comida china, no sé, y ya veremos.

* * *

><p>Lily deja escapar un resoplido. Rose aún no ha vuelto del baño; se imagina que no lo hará hasta que llamen a la puerta, hasta que su misterioso amigo – ese del que no ha hablado a nadie, ese que Lily no consigue imaginarse porque su prima es tan cerrada con esas cosas – se presente en casa de los Potter y los murmullos de Roxie y Fred y Nini se conviertan en miradas asombradas, como si estuviesen ante un hipogrifo o algo así. Scorpius la mira, divertido; a veces, Lily tiene la impresión de que el amigo de su hermano puede leer sus pensamientos, de que sabe todo lo que pasa por su cabeza. Le preocupa. Le preocupa y le excita, porque quién sabe si se da cuenta de todas las veces que piensa en él.<p>

Ha sido una buena idea, la de Albus, se dice. Ha sido una idea estupenda, esto de huir de la Madriguera por un par de días y poder estar juntos, a solas, más o menos. Aunque tenga que repetirse cada diez segundos que él no la ve de esa forma, que no es más que la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo a ojos de Scorpius; aunque sienta que el corazón se le acelera cada vez que se acercan, se rozan, se miran.

Lily Potter no es una romántica. No puede serlo, con unos hermanos como los suyos, que le han demostrado mil veces que no se puede confiar en un chico, que no se puede dejar llevar. No, Lily está convencida de que esto, ahora mismo, no es amor – pero es algo –. Es otra cosa. Y está bien, la hace sentir bien por dentro. Hace que sonría más a menudo, que se ría de cualquier cosa, que aguante las miradas de odio de Rose Weasley con más facilidad.

Cuando suena el timbre, Scorpius se da la vuelta. Observa la puerta, igual que los demás; Albus se levanta. Voy a abrir, dice. Lily se encoge de hombros.

Rose se le adelanta. Aparece como una exhalación y cruza la sala en dos pasos, se pierde en la entrada sin hacer comentarios. Albus frunce el ceño; a Lily le entran ganas de reír. No es de otro planeta, su prima Rose, al fin y al cabo. No, no es de otro planeta: es igual que ella. Y no sabe qué esperarse ahora, pero se hace una idea. No es sólo un amigo, por lo menos.

* * *

><p>Se echa a llorar, por el camino. Se echa a llorar porque no puede más, porque no sabe qué hacer, no sabe qué quiere pero sí que no es esto, que no este laberinto de mentiras y medias verdades que les está haciendo tanto daño a todos ellos. Piensa en Ron, en las mañanas en que llega pronto y lo encuentra durmiendo, el pelo rojizo salpicado de canas, el ceño fruncido incluso en sueños. Y se pregunta dónde se quedó ese chiquillo de diecisiete años, el héroe del que se enamoró, que discutía por todo porque era un cabezota y le habría dejado de hablar tres semanas la primera noche que desapareció. Se pregunta también dónde está la sabelotodo dispuesta a responder a cada provocación, la niña que creía que el amor duraba para siempre y no cambiaba.<p>

Casi está tranquila cuando llega a casa. Casi ha dejado de lloriquear; tiene el maquillaje destrozado, corrido. Tiene manchurrones negros por las mejillas y parece un poco menos la Hermione de siempre, un poco más la que es ahora, piensa. Se deja caer en la cama, respira hondo. Trata de calmarse, de pensar, trata de que el mundo se pare un instante y deje de dar vueltas a su alrededor porque no puede más, no puede. Porque sólo necesita eso, se dice, sólo necesita un momento de calma, un segundo en el que todo se detenga, en el que sólo exista ella – la de antes, la de ahora –, en el que todo se arregle de nuevo, todo funcione.

Se levanta, se desviste. A Ron le gustó el baño cuando fueron a escoger la casa: tiene una bañera estupenda en la esquina, perfecta para dos. Para uno es muy grande, pero a Hermione no le importa. Le gusta el espacio. Le gusta poder moverse y no tener que mirar a nadie y no sentirse tan mal. Le gusta el agua fría, también.

Cuando sale, empieza a recoger la ropa. Se le ocurre que no sabe dónde ir, que no tiene dónde ir – podría pedirle ayuda a Harry, quizás, porque Harry nunca le diría que no, pero no quiere hacerle pasar por eso -; luego piensa que qué importa. No vas a tener dónde ir en mucho tiempo, no vas a tener un hogar al que volver, y es lo que quieres. Es lo que buscas, lo que has estado pidiendo, todos estos años. Ser un poco más libre, un poco más como antes.

Se le escapan una risa seca, unas lágrimas. Se muerde los labios sin darse cuenta; al ir a cerrar la maleta tiene que sentarse encima. Le recuerda a los años de Hogwarts, cuando aún no podía hacer hechizos fuera del colegio y tenía que jugar al Tetris cada vez que metía las cosas en el baúl. Le recuerda a muchas cosas.

Cierra con llave al salir. Quizás llame a Ron desde el móvil, más adelante. O desde una cabina. Puede que apague el teléfono unos días, unos meses, unos años, puede que no quiera ver a nadie durante un tiempo, se dice.

Marca antes de bajar las escaleras; él no lo coge. Se echa a llorar.

* * *

><p><em>Danny<em>


	4. Slipping through my fingers

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: ¡Lo siento! Soy una tardona, soy muy lenta y mi musa vaguea casi tanto como yo... pero bueno. Aquí va el cuarto capítulo. Espero que los siguientes lleguen sin tanto retraso...

* * *

><p><strong>Slipping through my fingers<strong>

No está seguro de querer escucharla, no ahora, pero descuelga igual. Respira hondo antes de acercarse el teléfono al oído –aún lo hace con algo de miedo, porque la tecnología muggle le pone un poco nervioso– y preguntar.

¿Hermione?

Ella tarda unos segundos en hablar. Ron, le dice. La escucha tragar saliva, respirar, contar hasta diez en su cabeza. La conoce tan bien que se imagina los gestos, que es como si la tuviera delante. Ron, tenemos... Tienes que venir a Londres. Un momento. Por favor.

Y por un instante le tienta decir que no. Por un segundo quiere colgar, apretar el botón rojo –cree que es ese; nunca está seguro– y mandarla a la mierda porque, al fin y al cabo, es lo que has hecho con nuestro matrimonio, Hermione.

Dice que sí.

* * *

><p>Cuando Rose Weasley vuelve a entrar al salón, lo hace acompañada de un hombre. Albus frunce el ceño: el tipo ese no parece tener edad de juntarse con, bueno, con ellos. Lleva puesta ropa muggle y una sonrisa arrogante; al joven Potter no le hace falta más que un segundo para decidir que no le gusta. En absoluto.<p>

Rose parece encantada, en cambio.

Alistair, este es mi primo Albus, presenta. El hombre le dirige una mirada breve, ojos azules clavados en él; sonríe de forma aún más exagerada, le tiende la mano. Es moreno, es –tiene que admitirlo– guapo; es mayor, también. Tiene un apretón firme, seco, y la voz ronca. Encantado, dice.

Rose le señala a los demás, uno por uno, va soltando nombres. El chico –el hombre– hace todo lo posible por resultar encantador, descubre Albus: a Lily, a Roxanne y a Dominique parece gustarles. Quizás demasiado.

¿Cómo es que os conocéis?, pregunta Lils cuando están todos sentados. Lo hace en un tono cargado de sospecha: de pronto, Albus se siente orgullosa de ella. El hombre, Alistair, no parece sentirse especialmente atacado, sin embargo.

Tenemos amigos en común, comenta; Lily levanta una ceja, y Albus sabe que está dudando en silencio de que Rose tenga amigos, en general; mucho menos en común con alguien más. Alistair no parece notarlo; se vuelve hacia Rosie. Por cierto, Rose, dice; Danny y Rowan van a estar en el centro en un par de horas. Si a tus primos no les importa...

Albus querría interrumpir en ese instante. Se supone que han quedado para pasar una noche juntos, todos ellos, no para que Rose se vaya a hacer quién sabe qué cosas con un tipo que probablemente esté dispuesto a aprovecharse de ella. Pero se muerde la lengua y deja que conteste ella, aunque ya sabe la respuesta, y no le gusta.

Claro, ronronea Rose –y es la mejor palabra para describir cómo se comporta alrededor de ese tipo–. No hay problema. Tengo ganas de verles, además.

Los demás no parecen saber qué decir. Ninguno va a pedirle que se quede, desde luego –eso está fuera de toda cuestión–, pero tampoco quieren que parezca que, bueno, que están deseando que se vaya. Así que Nini es quien acaba abriendo la boca para cambiar de tema.

¿No habías traído algo de beber, Albus?

* * *

><p>Ha metido la pata, eso lo tiene claro. Ha metido la pata hasta el fondo y ahora no sabe qué se supone que tiene que hacer, que decir. Y podría recordarse que el alcohol no tiene la solución, Draco, pero el whisky de fuego es cálido, le hace sentir bien. Le hace pensar en la primera noche, también, cuando hubo tantas copas de por medio y Granger –Weasley– era sólo eso, cuando fue sólo un beso tonto y el descubrimiento de que, al fin y al cabo, tampoco eran tan diferentes. De que los años les habían llevado al mismo desencanto, a esa desesperación, al miedo. Que se lo habían arrebatado todo –dinero, belleza, juventud– y les habían dejado desnudos, vulnerables. Que se sentían solos.<p>

Las cosas, supone, han cambiado bastante.

No es que no estuviera bien con Astoria; la quería. En cierto modo, la sigue queriendo, porque, supone, el amor no es algo que desaparece sin más. Sólo se tuerce, se transforma, se vuelve un hilo fino que se enrolla alrededor de la garganta y aprieta, asfixia. Que lo hace todo difícil, cuesta arriba; insoportable. No, no es que no estuviese bien con Astoria: es sólo que necesitaba algo más. La necesitaba a ella.

No sabe por qué, no quiere saberlo. Quizás era sólo lo prohibido, lo absurdo de la situación. Lo terrible del engaño, probablemente, que lo hacía todo más interesante, que le hacía sentir vivo después de mucho tiempo. Y, después, supone, la costumbre. El tenerla tan cerca que ya no se siente capaz de separarse de ella.

Y ahora, Draco, ahora la has vuelto a cagar.

Llaman a la puerta; le cuesta levantarse del sillón. El whisky de fuego es malo: lejos quedan los días en que un Malfoy podía permitirse lo mejor. Su padre tenía una vitrina llena de las bebidas más exquisitas del mundo mágico: él sólo puede permitirse un par de botellas más o menos buenas cada cierto tiempo. Y no es que le importe: se ha acostumbrado. Se ha resignado, también.

No se molesta en mirar quién es antes de abrir la puerta; puede que esté un poco borracho, piensa, pero es capaz de defenderse. O eso cree.

El primer golpe le tira al suelo; después de eso, Thédore Nott pasa al descansillo y cierra la puerta.

* * *

><p>La encuentra sentada en una de las mesas junto a la pared; alejada de la gente, del mundo. Parece más pequeña que la última vez que la vio, más frágil; sólo han pasado unas horas, pero es como si fueran años, supone. Al menos, para ella.<p>

Hermione no se molesta en sonreírle; da un sorbo largo a la cerveza que tiene ante ella, le hace un gesto para que se siente. Respira hondo dos, tres veces, mientras Ron pide una botella de agua con gas para beber: uno de los dos tendrá que estar sobrio, supone, y, al parecer, su mujer lleva más de una jarra en el cuerpo.

Cuando la camarera, una jovencita de poco más de veinte años, se marcha tras dejar la bebida en la mesa, Ron levanta la mirada. Su mujer tiene los ojos rojos, algo hinchados; retuerce una servilleta entre las manos. Parece nerviosa, parece destrozada; mucho más vieja que ayer.

¿Qué es lo que...?

Ella sacude la cabeza. Lo siento mucho, Ron, le dice. Lo siento muchísimo; he sido... Soy... Y traga saliva, respira hondo. Tenemos que dejarlo.

Él finge no entenderla.

Hermione, creo que deberías irte a casa. No estás...

Ron. Ron, escucha. La voz de su mujer es firme, a pesar de todo; es como si lo hubiera estado pensando, como si le hubiera dado ya un millón de vueltas. Está decidida, y eso lo hace todo un poco peor, un poco más terrible: no hay marcha atrás. Ron, quiero el divorcio, dice; él traga saliva, cierra un instante los ojos.

Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, la expresión de ella no ha cambiado.

Hermione... Y quiere decirle que pueden arreglarlo, puede perdonarla y van a salir de esta, van a funcionar; sabe que puede seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo todo el tiempo que haga falta, que puede fingir que todo va bien hasta el final, pero de qué serviría. Así que se calla.

Lo siento de verdad, Ron, pero... No es una estupidez, no es un capricho; siempre he creído que era un capricho. Y ni siquiera... Ni siquiera es por él. O sí. No lo sé. Es todo... Es todo difícil. Raro. Es. No sé. No tenemos edad para esto, Ron. Te mereces algo mejor. Algo distinto, algo... completo.

Lo dice todo de un golpe, en una parrafada larga que la deja sin aliento. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas; está más guapa que nunca, piensa Ron, y no es un buen momento para ello. Está más guapa que nunca, y antes de darse cuenta se ha inclinado hacia ella, y la besa.

Hermione tarda unos segundos en apartarse; arrastra la silla unos centímetros hacia atrás.

Ron. Por favor, le pide.

Él nunca ha sabido decirle que no.

* * *

><p>Albus está preocupado: es algo que se le nota en los ojos, en la forma que tiene de arrugar la frente, de fruncir los labios. Albus está preocupado y molesto, y Rose Weasley no parece darse cuenta, pero para Scorpius es evidente.<p>

Supone que, si Rose fuera su prima –y si se llevasen como Al y ella, claro–, también estaría un poco inquieto. Al fin y al cabo, el tal Alistair es mayor que ellos: puede tener veintitantos, cree. O más, quién sabe. Y, aunque no parezca tener malas intenciones, bueno, siempre es difícil estar seguro de algo así.

Así que, sí, Albus tiene todo el derecho del mundo a estar preocupado, supone. Lo cual no quita que le siga poniendo nervioso.

Un Albus molesto es, bueno, difícil de tratar. Habla poco, bebe mucho y lanza miradas extrañas; hasta Lily empieza a notar que algo falla –y no es que Scorpius se haya pasado el rato analizando las reacciones de la pelirroja; ni mucho menos–, y eso que está algo borracha.

Esa es otra: no tiene muy claro de quién ha sido la genial idea de dejar que Lils, Fred y Roxanne beban con ellos. Aunque hay que admitir que Roxie tiene bastante aguante, para ser tan pequeñaja. Pero aún así le cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos, igual que a sus primos; de un momento a otro, supone Scorpius, habrá que ir pensando en irse a dormir. Sólo por si acaso. Y en dejar a Rose sola con el tipo ese, que le saca por lo menos seis o siete años y que la mira, ahora se da cuenta, como si fuera la única mujer en toda la sala.

Quitando a Dominique, puede que sea cierto. A sus ojos, por lo menos: si le preguntan a Scorpius, Lily tampoco está nada mal.

No cree que a Albus vaya a hacerle mucha gracia, sinceramente.

* * *

><p>Eso ha dolido, joder, masculla; Theo le tiende una mano, le ayuda a levantarse del suelo. Sacude la cabeza y murmura algo por lo bajo –probablemente algo así como <em>quejica<em>– y entra en el salón. Se deja caer en el sofá, espera.

Draco no tiene muy claro lo que viene ahora.

Se sienta junto a él. Son amigos, supone: no como antes, claro, porque es difícil volver a la normalidad, al mundo, después de años en Azkaban. Pero casi.

Theo fue el primero en saber lo de Hermione; no sabe por qué se lo contó. Quizás porque necesitaba hablar con alguien. Se encogió de hombros, entonces, le preguntó que dónde estaba el problema; Draco aún no sabía que Daphne se acostaba con otros, que Théodore buscaba a otras, de vez en cuando. Ahora entiende esa respuesta.

Sólo le puso una condición, recuerda. Sólo le pidió que no le hiciera daño.

No has cumplido tu parte del trato, murmura el otro hombre. Desde fuera parece sólo otro de esos tipos acaudalados de clase alta: después de todos estos años, después de Azkaban y de perderlo todo, aún sigue cuidando su aspecto. Como si le importara a alguien, como si no torcieran el gesto al escuchar su apellido, su nombre, su historia. Como si nadie pudiera ver el tatuaje en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Lo siento, contesta Draco; no sabe qué más decir. No hay nada que añadir, supone.

Thédore respira hondo. He venido por si necesitas algo. Y a por una copa, claro.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny<strong>


	5. Disillusion

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto es mío

**Notas**: Y sí, de esto hace mil años, así que ya tocaba subir algo.

* * *

><p><strong>Disillusion<strong>

Va a ser difícil, eso ya lo sabe; va a ser casi imposible, porque es Ron, es Ron a pesar de los años, de las dudas, es Ron a pesar de todo, y a veces, cuando le mira, sigue viendo a ese niño del que se enamoró.

Lo siento, murmura, y él entiende. La quiere; es algo de lo que no se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora. No se le había ocurrido pensarlo: no había querido pararse a pensar. La quiere más que a nada en el mundo, quizás incluso más que a sus hijos, a sus niños. Se habría enfrentado a un millón de mortífagos por ella; Hermione no está segura de poder decir lo mismo.

Lo sé, dice él, y acerca su boca a la de ella y se desvía en el último momento, le besa la mejilla. Lo sé, Herms. No pasa nada.

Y sí que pasa, desde luego. Pasa, y mucho. Pasa que se le parte el corazón cuando le ve así, esa sonrisa de león herido en lo más hondo, de padre responsable y marido honrado, de hombre perfecto. No lo es, se recuerda. No lo es; si lo fuera no habría pasado esto. Pero no se le ocurre qué es lo que ha pasado, no se le ocurre cómo es culpa de él. La quiere, la quiere tanto y con tantas ganas que hay que ser estúpida para no darse cuenta. Hermione Weasley –pronto Granger– cree que no hay otra palabra para describirla.

Soy imbécil, piensa en voz alta. Y él se ríe. Se le escapa una lágrima, y le da la espalda.

No sé cómo funciona esto, le dice. Ella asiente aunque él no puede verla. Lo tiene todo controlado, sabe cómo hay que hacerlo todo. Y eso lo hace aún peor, porque llevabas tanto tiempo queriendo hacerlo, llevabas tanto tiempo preparándote, Hermione. A pesar de todo.

Haré las maletas, afirma. Es casi una súplica –no dejes que lo haga–. Será lo más fácil. Así tú y los niños…

Ron asiente, aún de espaldas. Se le agitan los hombros de vez en cuando; llora. Es casi Navidad. Podrían esperar unos días, piensa Hermione, solo que sabe que, si esperan, no lo harán nunca. Y lo necesitan. Ella lo necesita, al menos.

Te llamaré… en un rato, murmura. Por un momento piensa en obligarle a girarse, en besarle por última vez, en dejarle saber que no, no he cambiado tanto, aún te quiero. En el fondo.

Se desaparece.

Estoy cansada, se queja Lily; bosteza. Y a Scorpius le parece gracioso, porque lleva diciendo lo mismo la última media hora, pero se resiste a irse a la cama, como han hecho sus primos. A Fred han tenido que ayudarle a levantarse del sofá: si su abuela lo descubre, según Albus, están muertos. Pero, con un poco de suerte, el chico estará perfectamente bien al día siguiente; tampoco han bebido tanto. Es solo que no tienen aguante, ninguno de los tres: ni siquiera Roxanne ha podido con tres vasos llenos hasta el borde de whisky de fuego.

Ahora que lo piensa, a él tampoco le está sentando muy bien. Tiene calor, y cree que le está empezando a afectar de verdad; si no salen a dar una vuelta, lo más probable es que se quede dormido en el sillón. Debería comentárselo a Albus, supone; seguro que no le importaba salir por Londres, ahora que Rose Weasley parecía dispuesta a largarse con su… amigo.

Nos vemos mañana, se despide la pelirroja; también ella ha bebido un poco de más, pero tiene un aguante sorprendente, y apenas se le nota. Puede que sonría con más facilidad –puede que tenga una expresión bastante estúpida el noventa por ciento del tiempo–, pero lleva haciéndolo desde que llegó el tal Hound, bastante antes de probar siquiera el alcohol, así que Scorpius supone que no cuenta.

No sé si es...

Antes de que Albus pueda seguir hablando, Scorpius decide, por el bien común, intervenir.

Podríamos salir con vosotros. Si vais al centro o algo, digo.

A Rose no parece hacerle mucha gracia la idea; su primo, por el contrario, está encantado. Asiente repetidas veces, casi con demasiada fuerza: va a terminar por marearse, piensa Scorpius. Se lo está buscando él solito, y ni siquiera sabe a qué viene tanta preocupación: Alistair Hound no parece un mal tipo, y, de todas formas, Rose Weasley es buena bruja. Por muy prohibido que esté, si le toca defenderse no tendrá problema. O eso quiere creer.

Como queráis, acepta él, y la expresión de Albus se ilumina de pronto. A Lily no parece hacerle mucha ilusión; sigue prácticamente dormida. Lo mejor sería dejarla allí, supone Scorpius; quedarse a solas con Albus y con la Prefecta perfecta no es su plan ideal para una noche por Londres, pero tendrá que conformarse.

Después de la tercera botella, las cosas se suavizan. Théodore no es mal tipo, en el fondo: los años y Azkaban le han cambiado, desde luego, pero sigue teniendo algo, un rastro leve de esa sensatez que le caracterizaba cuando era niño. La misma que le permitió sobrevivir en la prisión mágica, supone, cuando la sentencia parecía eterna.

Has terminado de joderte la vida, le dice, el vaso tambaleándose peligrosamente en el aire. A veces lo hace, lo de usar magia sin darse cuenta, sin pensarlo; Draco casi ha perdido la práctica. Hay veces en que cree que ha olvidado cómo sostener una varita. No lo necesita, no desde que su vida está lejos del mundo mágico. Era lo que te faltaba, sigue diciendo Théo. Quedarte solo.

No estoy solo, quiere protestar Draco, pero no se atreve. Estaría mintiendo, y hace mucho que no se mienten entre ellos. Así que calla, y bebe.

No va a ir mejor con ella, suelta Théodore de pronto. No va a irte mejor, porque el problema no era Astoria, Draco; el problema eras tú.

A veces son demasiado sinceros, piensa Draco.

Es absolutamente increíble, piensa Albus. Es casi absurdo: Rose es, se supone, la sensata de la familia. La que no gasta bromas, la que sabe lo que se hace el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo. Prácticamente nació adulta: es absurdo que ahora, se dice, que ahora coja y se largue con el tipo este, que le saca medio siglo y parece casi peligroso.

Y que tiene coche.

Se montan los cuatro: Rose va delante, con el tal Hound, con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Albus casi se lo dice; ha estado tentado. Hey, Rosie, pareces una niñata. Tanto que decías de Lily y mírate ahora. Y el tipo ese, siento decírtelo, no es Scorp ni de lejos.

No lo hace, desde luego, porque conoce a su prima y sabe dónde les va a llevar eso. Rose Weasley nunca ha sentido pasión por nada ni nadie, que él recuerde, desde los diez años. Por entonces estaba enamoradísima de una saga de libros muggles; cuando Al se atrevió a decir algo en su contra, Rosie dejó de hablarle una semana.

Imagina, no sabe muy bien por qué, que esta vez el castigo duraría más.

Así que se monta en el coche sin decir absolutamente nada, detrás, justo entre Scorpius y Lily. No le hace mucha gracia la situación; es aún peor, supone, si uno se para a pensar en lo mucho que podría parecerse todo esto a una cita doble. Lily le dedica miradas adormiladas a su mejor amigo, y Scorp parece dividirse entre la necesidad de devolvérselas y el poco respeto que aún le tiene. En cuanto a Rose, apenas aparta la mirada del tal Hound; empieza a ponerle nervioso. No es lo que se esperaba de ella: Rosie siempre ha sido… bueno, algo asocial. Cree que no ha tenido una cita en su vida, por lo menos con gente de Hogwarts, y de pronto llega este tipo, piensa Albus, y la conquista así, sin más. Puede que la esté engañando. Puede que esté mintiendo, que quiera aprovecharse de ella; no le extrañaría. Al fin y al cabo, es mayor que ella, y Rose es impresionable, es…

¿Estás bien?

La pregunta le coge de sorpresa. Asiente con la cabeza.

¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Bueno, contesta su prima, mirándole de reojo desde el asiento de delante, has bebido bastante. Y tenías una cara rara.

Albus se encoge de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia; de pronto tiene ganas de hundirse en el asiento, de desaparecer. Rose le dedica una nueva mirada escéptica, pero dura poco; enseguida vuelve a fijarse en Hound. Esboza una sonrisa.

Y Albus se marea; cree que es el coche, el alcohol, la hora. Respira hondo dos, tres veces: a su derecha, Scorpius le mira con el ceño fruncido, preocupado. A su izquierda, Lily cabecea.

Ya estamos, anuncia el conductor. Da un frenazo algo brusco, aparca en dos segundos entre una furgoneta oscura y un deportivo viejo. Ninguno de ellos conoce el lugar: es el Londres muggle, el que solo frecuentan los mestizos y los que no conocen la magia. Es un lugar extraño, piensa Albus, pero es que toda la noche está siendo extraña, y no cree que vaya a parar.

Scorpius se abre paso como puede por la puerta; no hay mucho espacio entre uno y otro coche. A Lily prácticamente hay que despertarla y, para cuando Albus consigue salir del coche, los demás le esperan en la puerta de un bar. Alistair Hound saca un aparatito del bolsillo, aprieta un botón: las luces del coche parpadean un instante. Y Albus ríe, porque es raro y qué más da, le apetece. Lo hace en voz baja y entre dientes; Scorpius le mira como si estuviera loco. Rose no. Rose está ocupada. Rose besa a ese tipo en la boca con los ojos cerrados, y Albus ríe más fuerte.

Entran en el bar.

Ron, le dice, y Ron no contesta. Harry deja escapar un suspiro largo, pesado, antes de sentarse junto a su amigo.

La Madriguera es un desastre, más aún en esas fechas. La gente va y viene por todas partes, y Harry no está seguro de que sea el mejor lugar para hablar de todo esto, no si Ron pretende que sea solo él quien se entere.

Ron, vamos fuera un rato, propone. Su cuñado, su mejor amigo, asiente. Se levanta sin mirar a ningún sitio, camina como si estuviera dormido, o muerto. Como si nada le importase, como si hubiera llegado al límite y, aún así, hubiera seguido andando. Tiene la misma expresión desde que llegó de dondequiera que haya estado, la mirada perdida y la piel más blanca que de costumbre, y Harry no sabe qué hacer.

Hace frío fuera. El jardín está hecho un desastre: aunque intente negarlo, Molly ya no tiene fuerzas para cuidarlo. Ni siquiera un buen hechizo arreglaría el césped, piensa Harry; frunce el ceño. Ginny y él deberían dedicar un par de días a organizarlo todo, supone. Podrían llamar a Neville, pedirle ayuda. Cree recordar que estaba en Rumanía unas semanas, pero no cree que le importe ayudarles cuando vuelva. Quién sabe.

Ron, murmura al cabo de unos minutos. Ron, escúchame. Tienes…

Vamos a firmar el lunes, explica el pelirrojo. Lo dice en voz baja, pero firme. Y le mira, le mira por primera vez desde que llegó, y de pronto todo es mucho peor, más terrible.

Hermione…

Sabíamos que iba a pasar, sigue diciendo su amigo. Sabíamos que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Los dos. Y ojalá hubiera sido antes.

Y es increíble, piensa Harry, es absolutamente increíble la tranquilidad con la que se está tomando la situación. No sabe qué hacer después de eso. No cree que haya nada que decir.

Lo siento, y Ron sacude la cabeza.

No hay nada que sentir. Está bien. Lo hemos hablado, y es lo mejor. Los niños… se lo diremos en unos días. Pero son mayores. Y la casa y tal, bueno. Ya veremos. Es…

Es raro, y hay algo que falla, porque Harry aún recuerda cuando tenían diecisiete años y acababan de enfrentarse a todo y se querían, se querían tanto que casi les dolía: se les veía en la cara. Y ahora, ya ves, piensa. Todo se acaba.


End file.
